


...as a yes

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [25]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Even after all the time you've been together, Julian Devorak is still full of surprises.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	...as a yes

**Author's Note:**

> This one made me smile while I was writing it. Sorry it's late today. Been having some rough days thanks to chronic conditions. I do hope you enjoy it! Feel free to let me know what you think. I'd love to hear from you. :)
> 
> Also, we've officially reached the halfway mark for the 50 Kisses challenge, hooray!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Entering the shop, you found it odd that all the lights were off. You closed the door behind you, setting your bag down near the door. Summoning a ball of light into the palm of your hand, you peered into the darkness curiously. Everything seemed in order. There was no sign of a disturbance.

"Julian?" Your voice broke the silence in the shop and you waited to see if he would respond. It was likely that he should have beaten you back from the palace since his clinic closed a couple of hours ago.

"Up here!" It was then that you noticed flickering light at the top of the stairs leading up to the living area. You tilted your head curiously, but moved toward the stairwell.

"Is everything all right? Why is it so dark in here?" You ascended the steps, the magic light fading from your hand once you saw that the flickering light was candlelight that illuminated the upper level. Your eyes widened and you stopped short at the top of the stairs, your gaze immediately drawn to the middle of the room.

Julian was there, outer layers shed so he was only in his black pants and boots along with his white shirt. The eyepatch was nowhere to be found. That was normal to see. It was what he was doing that wasn't. He was kneeling on one knee on the floor, blushing furiously. He was also holding up a ring.

"S-so, uh. I know we haven't b-been together all that long. Ahem. This time around anyway. But time doesn't really matter when you know that you love someone enough to spend the rest of your life with them. Time is just a number after all and really doesn't have any relevance…" He paused when he noticed he was rambling, clearing his throat once more. He parted his lips to speak again, but you had other ideas.

It took exactly four steps for you to cross from the landing to Julian. It took exactly one second for you to drop to your knees in front of him and frame his face in your hands. And it took exactly no time at all for you to know what your answer would be. You showed him by pressing your lips to his firmly, seeing the way his grey eyes widened before just as quickly closing.

Julian gave into you as he always did, kissing you back eagerly and wrapping his arms around you tightly. The both of you were smiling against the other's lips, your fingers buried in Julian's soft auburn hair. When the need for air couldn't be ignored any longer, you leaned back, noting the adorable blush that lingered on his cheeks. He had a goofy little smile on his lips too.

"So um… Was that a yes?" Julian tilted his head slightly, holding up the ring once more. You held your hand out, allowing him to place it on your finger. A simple silver band, and you loved it dearly because of the man who gave it to you.

"That is absolutely a yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   
> 


End file.
